


Keep Your Damn Room Clean.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, but he likes mickey, dirty talking, ian doesn't like messes, mickey is a tease and also a mess, there are feelings there obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey are roommates. Mickey is a slob so Ian takes it into his own hands to clean Mickeys' room.Mickey gets his revenge.This ends in fucking because doesn't it always?;))))))))))))))))))))))





	Keep Your Damn Room Clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the hell this is LOL. I'm obsessed with the whole roommate/not liking each other/secret feelings type of stories. I'm a sucker for it. But not as big a sucker as Mickey is for Ians' cock.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this pointless smut lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian about threw up as he threw the moldy sandwich into the trashcan. Hard to tell how long it had been sitting under Mickeys' bed. It was absolutely disgusting and Ian felt as if he wouldn't get the stench off of him. He really had to talk to his roommate about being so fucking messy and disgusting.

Which was weird because when it came to his appearance, Mickey took it very seriously. He always looked incredible. But when it came to keeping rooms in their apartment clean it was a completely different story. Ian found himself always cleaning on his days off because Mickey would be at work and wouldn't be there to yell at Ian for touching his shit. If he could claim a moldy sandwich as something worth keeping.

"Ugh, Milkovich you're so disgusting." Ian groaned, pinching his nose. 

There was so much left over moldy food in the other boys room. How did Mickey live in there? He had to be immune to the smells that were spreading through his room. But not after Ian was done with it. He was going to clean Mickeys' room without caring what the other boy had to say. Someone had to do it and if Ian had to take a few punches because of it, so be it. He'd rather live with a few bruises than the smell of moldy and rotten food.

By the time he was done cleaning, Ian himself needed a shower. He felt disgusting, like all that mold and disgusting smells have clung to his skin. He scrubbed his skin almost raw, washed every inch with his favorite strawberry body wash, washed his hair and stood under the water for ten minutes before stepping out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one to dry off his hair.   
He could hear footsteps out in the living room so he knew Mickey was home. He hadn't gone into his room yet and Ian knew that because Mickey hadn't started yelling at him yet.  
He hung up the towel that he used for his hair and made sure the towel around his waist was tight enough so he could walk to his room for clothes. When he opened the door he was met with Mickey raising his hand as if he was about to knock.

The dark haired boys let his eyes skim down Ians' wet chest before staring him in the face, "Since you were so kind to clean my room I figured I'd be kind enough to at least knock before ripping your face off."

And so it begins, Ian thought.

Ian rolled his eyes, "You should be thanking me, Mickey. Your room smelled like something died in there like months ago."

He pushed the other boy out of his way and walked to his room but Mickey followed him. He didn't really care about personal space especially since the red head invaded his.

"How my room is does not concern you."

Ian spun around to glare at him, "Yes it is! The damn landlord could kick me out for it too. We are supposed to take care of this place. We have a lease for five years so if we want to get out of it we need to keep this place in shape. If that means I have to clean your closet, crawl under your bed, and spray ten bottles of lavender scented febreeze in there then I'll do it!"

The two just stared at each other. Well, Mickey was glaring a hole through him. He was ignoring the water drops dripping down Ians' incredible body. He was ignoring the towel wrapped around his waist and he was trying to ignore the picture that was forming in his head about how he looked under the towel. Just because Ian irritated him most of the time didn't mean the red head wasn't hot as all fuck.

Mickey couldn't count on both hands how many times he had gotten off to the thought of Ian whispering filth into his ear as he plowed his ass. 

Mickey shook his head and before pointing at Ian, "If you come into my room one more time without my permission I'm going to rip your fucking hair out and put it back around your dick where it belongs. You got that pube face?" 

Ian actually laughed. He fucking laughed.

"What's so funny asshole?" Mickey questioned, crossing his arms.

"The fact you think my pubes are as red as my hair." Ian said, grinning.

"I'm not here to talk about your pubes dumbass. I said I'd glue your hair to your dick. That in no way means I'm interested in your fucking pubes."

Lies, Mickey thought. He was very interested about that monster cock he knew Ian had. He glanced at it every time Ian paraded around in sweats. Especially the nights when he knew Ian wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Then he'd go into his room or the shower and jack off until he came with a moan of Ians' name.

Okay, he really had to quit getting distracted.

"Well, what if I tear off your hair and glue it to your dick?" Ian challenged, "Assuming your drapes also match the carpets."

"One, I shave down there so no, they don't match. Two, try and touch a hair on my head I'm going to be pinning you down and choking you."

Ian didn't say anything to that last remark. No, instead, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

Mickey noticed it and it had him taking a step backwards, "The fuck?" 

"That'd be hot." Ian spoke in a casual tone.

Ian would actually love for the other boy to pin him down and choke him almost as much as he wanted to pin Mickey down and choke him. He wanted Mickey. He had since the dark haired boy moved in almost a year ago. But no, being a chicken shit Ian never made a move. He watched as Mickey would bring a guy home every now and then and wish more than anything that he was the constant in Mickeys' life. Not that Ian had sex a lot but he would cut it all off if it meant Mickey was the only one he got to fuck for the rest of forever.

So he had a crush, so what? 

Mickey sighed, "Just obey my rules, okay? Step in here one more time while I'm away I'm going to break your fucking face. Now, I'm starving. The fuck you want for dinner?"

Your ass, Ian thought.

Or so he thought he thought those words.

Judging by the way Mickeys' eyes seemed to grow he accidentally said those words out loud.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Mickey huffed, running out of the room.

Ian felt the sting of being rejected. He wanted the other boy in every way possible. Yeah, he wanted to fuck him good and hard. But he also wanted to go out on dates with him, introduce him to the family properly, invite him over for family meals at his old home. All that cliche shit he knew Mickey probably didn't like. But Mickey ran out on him as if having Ians' tongue in his ass was the most disgusting thing in the world.

 

Little did Ian know, Mickey jerked off that night to the thought of Ian eating him out.

That night while Ian was asleep, Mickey decided to get the red head back for going through his shit. Not that he didn't mind having a clean room. In fact it smelled quite nice but he wasn't going to say that outloud. 

Not like Ian.

The thought of those words and Ian actually thinking about eating him out had Mickeys' dick twitching in interest just an hour after getting off. Mickey really needed to get laid.

He made sure all the lights were off before sneaking out into the kitchen. He cut the light on and filled up the bucket they had under their sink with cold water. He grabbed some ice cubes and put them in the water and after cutting the light off he walked very quietly into Ians' room. 

He could see the outline of Ians' back as he faced the other way. Mickey let his eyes rake over the other boy since he wouldn't be getting caught before getting back to his plan. He grinned and quietly walked over to where he was standing behind Ian. This is what Ian would get for keeping his bed in a corner and sleeping on the edge.   
Mickey tilted the bucket and let it go all over Ian. The pillows, the blankets, everything was soaked in freezing cold water.

The red head let out a piercing scream as he sat up and rolled off the bed onto the floor. He was completely drenched.

He looked up through his bangs which were now flattened on his face and saw Mickey there just laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed tight and the sound was escaping the very depth of him.

If Ian wasn't so pissed right now he would have said that seeing Mickey laugh like that was the prettiest thing. 

 

"You fucking prick! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

He pushed himself onto his feet which were now sticking to the drenched carpet. He was glaring at Mickey. Blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as he stared at the soaked red head. 

"That's what you get for going in my room." Mickey replied, shrugging, "So the next time you do it please expect other things to be dumped on you while you're sleeping."

Though Mickey had to admit, Ian looked absolutely sinful at the moment. His hair was flattened, drops of water dripping down onto him. Drops going slowly down his throat, his chest, even down into his boxers which were partially wet. 

"I should fucking kill you." Ian growled, taking a step forward.

Mickey moved out of his way just as Ian lunged sending the red head straight into his door. He groaned as the pain shot through his head. Once again, Mickey was laughing. As he continued to laugh he reached over and cut on Ians' light allowing both boys to see the little damage that Mickey caused.

"You're washing my sheets." Ian told him, rubbing his head as he stood up, "You're going to clean this carpet."

"What for? It's fucking water not oil or some shit." 

"I should strangle you. I should put my hands around your throat and just squeeze until-"

He stopped talking.

Mickeys' eyes were dark and his breathing changed. He was breathing heavily. Ian noticed the swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip.

His cock was starting to harden in his wet pants but he ignored it. Instead he focused on the way Mickey was currently staring at him.

"And?" Mickey asked, taking a small step forward.

Ian was confused, "And what?"

"Squeeze until what, Ian? Until my face turned blue or until your cock got so hard it feels like it's going to fall off?"

"The he-"

"Or until I reach down between us and grab our cocks and rub them together so the only thing you think about choking on is my cock in your mouth." 

Ian gulped and licked his lips, "The fuck are you playing at, Milkovich?" 

Mickey smirked, "What do you think I'm playing at you drenched fucking firehydrant." 

 

That was all it took for Ian to take the few steps over to Mickey. He put his hand on the back of Mickeys' neck and pulled him forward so he could slam his lips down on the other boys.

Mickey groaned at being manhandled but instantly found himself melting into Ian. After so long of fucking wanting to get his hands on him, Mickey placed his palms on Ians' wet chest and ran them up and down as Ian moved himself closer. 

Their bare chests were now pressed together. Their hearts racing rapidly as their tongues continued to move together. Shivers were racing through their bodies, the ache of wanting the other for so long finally becoming too much now that they got a little taste.

They wanted more.

"I'd say get on my bed but it's drenched." Ian said, almost panting.

Mickey chuckled, "Lets go to my room then dickhead."

Mickey cut off Ians' light and they ran through the dark to his room. Ian cut on the light and turned back to Mickey who he instantly shoved down onto his bed.

"Gonna be easy with me or what?" Mickey teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fuck that. You toss water on me in the middle of the night. Ice cold water then you have the damn nerve to fucking challenge me."

Mickey grinned, "Awh, does little Gallagher not like a challenge? I bet you sucked at truth or dare."

Ian was having enough of Mickeys' mouth. He would find something else to occupy it. 

"Well," Ian began, "These pants are soaked so I might as well take them off."

He pushed them down his legs and kicked them across the floor with his eyes on Mickey the whole time.

The older boy licked his lips at the sight of Ians' cock there in plain sight, "Get over here so I can put your cock in my mouth."

Ian groaned and moved towards the edge of the bed. Mickey reached for his hips and pulled him close enough that still left him room to slide down onto the floor in front of Ian. He was up on his knees, hands on the back of Ians' thighs. He was currently looking up at Ian with a look that had the red head feeling lightheaded, weak in the knees. Fuck, Mickey was fucking beautiful. Anyone with sight could see the beauty the dark haired boy possessed. 

Anyone but Mickey himself.

"Going to suck you good." Mickey spoke, licking across the tip of Ians' cock, "Thought about this a lot. Jerked off to it most nights."

Ian groaned and grabbed onto Mickeys' hair, "Do something then you little asshole." 

Mickey grinned, "As you wish."

He wrapped his lips around the tip of Ians' cock and swallowed down as much as he could. He groaned at the taste of Ians' pre-cum on his tongue. He moved a hand around and placed it on the front of Ians' thigh as the other wrapped around the bottom of Ians' shaft. He closed his eyes and just focused on sucking Ian off.

The red head was biting his lip, tugging on a mess of dark hair as Mickey continued to move his head slowly up and down. Mickeys' mouth was warm and wet and holy shit, Ian was in love with it. He could feel Mickey tightening his mouth to make it feel better on his cock and holy shit did it feel incredible.

"Fuck." Ian whispered.

His other hand was balled into a fist at his side as he tried to keep himself from tugging on Mickeys' hair with both hands. He definitely didn't want to because he knew if he did he'd be tugging pretty hard and he doubted Mickey liked having his hair pulled like that. But right then and there, Ian vowed to find out what things Mickey was into.

But right now he was focusing on the way those pink lips were stretched around his cock. The way Mickey was groaning and sending vibrations through Ian.

The dark haired boy pulled back and licked his lips before looking up at Ian, "You dried off yet?" 

Ian actually let out a low, breathless laugh, "Shut the fuck up. Are you done sucking my cock so I can get my hands on you?"

"Hmm." Mickey said, moving his hands up and down Ians' thighs, "Am I?" 

"Damn it Mickey I'm goi-fuck!"

Mickey interrupted his sentence by sucking his balls right into his mouth.

"Shit." Ian gasped, hands reaching for something, anything to hold onto. His knees were actually wobbling at the moment. Mickeys' mouth was sinful but Ian was in heaven.

Mickey pulled off slowly and got back to his feet. Ian took his chance and instantly pressed his lips to Mickeys' again. Their tongues moved together, their hands roaming over every inch of skin. Ian ran his hands down until he reached the top of Mickeys' boxers, "Off." The red head spoke, "Take them off." 

Mickey pulled back enough to reach down and push the fabric down his legs. He kicked them across the floor and reattached himself to the red head. Ian took him happily. They moved backwards just a bit and Mickey found himself on the bed with the red head hovering over him.

Ian moved his lips down to Mickeys' neck, tilting his head back so he had more room. He bit, sucked and licked almost every inch of skin on Mickeys' neck. Small spots of purple were appearing on his pale skin and it had Ian grinning as he moved down to Mickeys' chest. An incredible chest, Ian thought.

He ran his tongue around Mickeys nipple and enjoyed the way the older boy was running his fingers through his hair. Ian had always loved having his hair messed with, whether someone was pulling it or just be gentle with it as Mickey was doing now. 

He wrapped his lips around Mickeys' nipple and sucked it into his mouth causing Mickey to gasp and press his chest up against Ians' face. Ian groaned and pulled back to to the same to Mickeys' other nipple.

"Jesus, Gallagher." Mickey panted.

Ian chuckled, "You haven't felt anything yet, Mick." 

He drug his down between Mickeys' nipples down to his stomach. He ran his tongue around Mickeys' belly button.

Mickeys' skin was tingling the further down Ian went. He could feel the pleasure slowly building inside of him. He was definitely already turned on but that feeling of absolute need was slowly making itself known. And hell, Mickey really needed Ian.

Just as Ian really needed Mickey.

Just as much as they both wanted each other despite pissing each other off the following evening and many evenings before.

Ian moved back enough to be comfortable before pushing Mickeys' legs apart, "Ready?"

He didn't even give Mickey a chance to answer before wrapping his lips around his cock.

Mickey let out a deep groan. It felt like it had been forever since someone had his cock in his mouth when in reality he was with someone a week ago. That to Mickey was forever.

But holy shit, the way Ian was currently sucking him off no one had ever done before. 

"Holy fuck!" Mickey groaned, grabbing onto the back of Ians' head.

If his mouth wouldn't have been full of cock, Ian would have grinned but instead he focused on making the other boy feel good. Afterall, Ian had thought about sucking Mickey off every night when he got off.

Now, Mickeys' cock was in his mouth weighing perfectly on his tongue. The taste of pre-cum was causing Ians' hormones to kick into overdrive. He wanted Mickey to cum in his mouth, wanted to swallow him. But he'd have to fuck Mickey first. He wanted to bury himself so deep in the other boy that Mickey couldn't remember his own name.

Then hopefully they'd do this more often so Ian could swallow. Fuck, the thought had Ian's cock hardening even more between his legs. It was throbbing and holy shit it had never felt so heavy.

He continued to move up and down Mickeys' cock, groaning every few seconds. He could feel Mickeys' legs shaking around him and it only spurred him on. He couldn't get enough of Mickeys' taste or the way Mickey was reacting.

He skimmed his fingers down below Mickeys' cock and about choked on it when Mickeys' hips came off the bed. The tip of his cock hit the back of Ians' throat but the red head moaned around it. He could feel it throbbing in his mouth.

Holy shit was he horny.

He pulled off of Mickeys cock and chuckled when Mickey protested, "Don't worry, Mick. You're going to love this."   
He grabbed Mickeys' legs and tossed them over his shoulders. He licked Mickeys thigh before moving closer to the other boys ass.

Mickey wanted to close his eyes and pretend the world was going to swallow him. He loved being rimmed but with someone like Ian he felt a little insecure. Even if he knew the red head had an   
obsession with his ass.

"Come on, Mickey. Don't close yourself on me. I want to hear every little sound." Ian whispered.

And that was all he said before running his tongue over Mickey.

Mickey gasped and grabbed onto the sheets. He was staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as Ian continued to work his tongue on him.

He spit on him and used his tongue to run it around before slowly pushing his tongue inside. He groaned and the vibrations shot straight to Mickeys' cock. 

"Oh fuck." Mickey moaned, pushing down onto Ians' tongue, nails tangled in the sheets.

Ian smirked and wiggled his tongue for a few moments before giving Mickey light kitten licks. They were small gestures but it was enough to have Mickey almost squirming.  
It wasn't until Ian flattened his tongue and licked him roughly that Mickey let out a screech he would later deny. It had Ian groaning and pushing his face further into Mickeys' ass, desperate to feel the boy riding his tongue, clenching around his tongue. Giving him a slight preview of what it would be like when he clenched around Ians' cock.

He pushed his tongue inside of Mickey who clenched his thighs around Ian. Fuck, Ian loved those things. He pulled his tongue out quickly only to quiet Mickeys' groan of protest by biting down on the inside of his thigh.

"Shit!" Mickey gasped, "Ian the fu-Oh God."

Ian was licking him over and over roughly sending an indescribable sensation through Mickeys' body. 

Mickeys' cock was leaking onto his stomach but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way Ians' tongue was now moving in and out of him. He began pushing down onto Ians' tongue almost passing out when Ian pushed further inside of him.

"Want me to prep you?" Ian asked, running his tongue over Mickeys' balls.

Mickey shook his head without a second thought, "Just want you in me."

Ian groaned and bit down on the other thigh before moving up Mickeys' body. He kissed him as hard as he could and Mickey had no complaints. He wrapped his legs around Ians' waist, hands tangled in red hair as their tongues moved together slowly. 

"I'm going to fuck you so good." Ian groaned, running his thumb over Mickeys' bottom lip, "You're going to feel me inside you for days."

"You better stick to your word or I'm going to kick your ass." Mickey teased, "Now shut up and fuck me." 

Ian snorted, "As you wish, asshole." 

He reached down between them and grabbed his cock. He pressed the head of it hard up against Mickey who instantly grabbed onto the sheets to prepare himself.   
Mickey hissed as Ian pressed further inside of him. He could feel Ians' thick cock stretching him out and he felt his entire body shaking. Ian wasn't even halfway in yet.

"Oh God." Mickey groaned, tossing his head back and closing his eyes.

Ian himself was having a hard time controlling himself. Mickey was so fucking tight around him and seemed to be clenching around him for dear life.

"Fuck." Ian gasped, "Mickey, shit." 

He pressed in further until his balls were snug against Mickeys ass.

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe. Somehow, Ian fit his entire cock up his ass and he couldn't wrap his head around it. He was huge, thick and he was stretching him out like no guy ever had before. There was a slight sting in his ass but Ians' cock was long enough to put slight pressure on his prostate, causing the pleasure to override the sting. The bottom of his spine was tingling.

Ians' hands were on either side of Mickeys' face as he slowly began pulling out and pushing back in. He was greeted with warmth and a tightness like never before. It was as if his cock was made to be inside of Mickey. He wanted to take his time because he had dreamt about this for so long but he also wanted to fuck Mickey senseless after throwing cold water on him.

He leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys' neck, groaning and grunting right in Mickeys' ear. The sound was absolute heaven to Mickey who was now digging his nails into Ians' back.

Ians' cock continued to stretch him out but was now hitting his prostate head on causing him to spaz around Ian. But he held onto Ian as tightly as he could. He could feel an intense orgasm on the brink and he wanted to milk it for all it was worth. He wanted to milk Ian for all the fucking cum in his body if that's what it took.

Ian agreed. He wanted to cum so deep inside of Mickey that the other boy couldn't stand up. He wanted to feel Mickeys' ass hug his cock as if nothing in the world mattered as if Ians' cock would be the last cock he ever had in him.

"Oh shit." Mickey moaned, "Ian, fuck!" 

Ian whimpered and bit down on Mickeys' neck as the dark haired boy continued to clench around him. So warm. So tight. So fucking heavenly.

"Not going to last." Ian whispered.

He pushed himself up but continued fucking into Mickey as if this would be the last time he ever fucked anyone. He was desperate for an orgasm but was even more desperate to have Mickey cum around his cock. Judging by the way Mickey was squirming, moaning and digging into Ian's arms, the red head knew it would only take a few more minutes for that.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey panted, pushing his ass down each time Ian fucked into him. It allowed Ian to slam right into his prostate. He just needed something. That one little thing to send him over the fucking edge. His orgasm was right there and he knew it would be intense just by how he was already shaking.

"So close." Ian groaned, running a hand down Mickeys leg.

He pushed it up further off his shoulder so his toes were grazing the bed. He moved his hips around and shoved back inside of Mickey.

That was all it took.

Mickey let out a loud cry and dug his nails into Ians' skin so hard he drew blood. He completely spazzed out as he fell over the edge. His toes curled, the veins in his neck popped, and he clenched tight around Ian as his orgasm hit him like a fucking train.

It took a few seconds for Ian to follow him right over the edge only because Mickey seemed to be clenching around him tighter than what seemed possible. The red head was deep inside Mickey holding himself against Mickeys' prostate as he came. He let out a string of curse words and a whimper of Mickeys' name as he emptied himself inside of the older boy.

Mickeys' softening cock twitched in interest and also from sensitivity but he enjoyed the way it felt to have Ians' orgasm inside of him. He sighed happily when Ian kissed him again. They stayed there like that just kissing each other as their bodies tried catching their breath and getting its energy back.

After a few moments, Ian finally pulled out of him. He rolled onto his back and let out a huff. They were both still out of it but they knew they had to talk.

Mickey was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry about tossing the water on you, Gallagher." 

"I'm sorry about going into your room." 

The two looked at each other with a soft smile on their face.

"I know I get out of hand with my messes. I don't tolerate it if that's what you wonder. Half the time I'm going to the bathroom to puke at the smell. I try to clean the shit I do but it's not something I enjoy doing. But I'll work on it."

Ian reached over and squeezed Mickeys' hand, "I'll work on not being such a goody goody and going into your room. But if going into your room leads to this I might just do it everyday."

Mickey laughed, "You're a dumbass." 

"You saying you didn't enjoy yourself?" Ian teased, "Judging by the mess on your stomach I would say you did."

Mickey flipped him off, "Bite me."

Ian rolled over closer to Mickey so he could look down at him, "I like living with you, Mickey, a lot actually."

"Yeah, yeah, I like living with you too, ginger. To answer your question, I did enjoy myself. You have a nice cock."

Ian laughed and kissed his nose, "You have a nice ass." 

 

The two just sat there for a while talking to each other. The stars were out and they could hear a few cars and crickets outside of their window. It wasn't until the sun started rising that they moved towards the correct end of the bed and fell asleep.

 

They spent the next few weeks getting to know each other, going out and actually going over to the Gallaghers. It took a bit for Mickey and Ians' family to warm up to each other but in the end it all worked out.

The two got together and it seemed as if everything else in the world came together. Mickey ended up cleaning his room every other day or when it got too out of hand. Ian never went into his room unless Mickey said he could, which happened to be often.

Eventually, Mickey just took his stuff and moved it into Ians' room. Most of his big things were put into storage but his smaller things were put with Ians' things. They never advertised for a new roommate. They liked their lives just the way it was and they couldn't see it getting any better.

But it did two years later when they were handed the key to their first home.


End file.
